string theory
by coerulus
Summary: Their names are Puck and Sabrina, and that naturally means that it is logically impossible for them to achieve unity between anything—but sometimes, in arguments between the head and the heart, the heart wins out. / puck ღ sabrina. unconnected drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

"You're in a funk." Jake turns the volume knob on the radio down. Puck says nothing, confirming Jake's statement.

"We don't have to stop by," Jake continues. "It must be hard to see her like that." Puck scowls out towards the rosy sky.

After a two year stint in the Alps, he had come back to find her fingers in hair that wasn't his, body curled into someone else's body. Her hands (and heart, for that matter) don't fit in the new boy's hands, but he doesn't tell her that.

"It's fine," he says. Then, bitterly, "I don't care anymore."

* * *

"I'll trade you," Puck says, offering Sabrina a popsicle wrapped in purple and blue plastic. She wrinkles her nose, pushes his hand and the offending frozen treat away from her.

"I hate grape," she mutters, and Puck pulls a pouty face. She skillfully ignores his round eyes and stuck out lip, serenely eating her own, far superior cherry popsicle. He continues pouting, but then leans in quickly and presses a sugary kiss to her lips.

He grins at the sight of her face. "What about now?"

"I still hate grape," she mutters, but she can't help but kiss him back.

* * *

Sabrina, moonlit hair fanned out over her pillow and spilling onto Puck's, lies curled in the fetal position facing away from him. He stands inches away from her sleeping form, guilt wracking every inch of his body for what he is about to do to her.

 _It's for her safety_ , he reasons. _We'll be harder to target if we're apart_. Still—there are too many uncertainties, too many 'what-if's.

Pink wings flutter from his back, and he perches on the windowsill, barely visible. The warmth of her skin, her scent, beg him to stay.

He flies, and his heart breaks.

* * *

 **hello! you may have noticed that this is a different style of fic than i usually attempt (i haven't done drabbles in forever but i'm getting to that part). as some of you may know, i'll be needing to apply to college soon-one year from now-and since the word constraints on essays are so small, i thought i'd train myself to write briefly, and that's why i've restarted a drabble series! it's basically just a dump of any ideas i get for fic ideas i have but don't feel like expanding on. so it's a conglomerate of concepts (alliteration!) and aus, and i won't specify what it is. if you're able to tell what the context is, then that means i've succeeded at what i'm trying to do! if not, then, obviously, i have failed.**

 **that being said, if you would like to see what i do with a specific prompt, feel free to send one in through a review, PM, or ask to either of my blogs (linked in my profile!)**

 **thank you for taking the time to read all of this! if you enjoyed (or didn't), please leave a review** ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

It happens just like in the movies. One stone hits the window with a _ping!_ and the another, and another, until the entire class swivels their heads around collectively to stare at the disturbance.

A wave of giggling girls shove Sabrina to the window, and the sight outside of it makes her entire face flame up.

HEY UGLE (GRIMM) ❤

"I didn't know Puck could write," Sabrina mutters.

"You know him?" Bradley teases, from the other end of the room.

The crowd erupts into laughter, watching Puck blow a kiss and wave at Sabrina.

"Never seen him before," she grumbles.

* * *

Flashes of red radiate through the room as a girl with long blond hair vaults through the air, expertly deflecting a spray of blaster fire with twin white lightsabers. "What are you doing?" she demands. "Get going!"

He gapes, hand slack on his weapon. "You're a Force user."

"Yes," she agrees, looking fondly at the white sabers, "and you're dead if you keep standing there, so move!" In one long arc, she decapitates an entire row of Imperial droids.

"How'd you become queen of Naboo with _that_ attitude?" he wonders.

"How'd a dunce like you become a Jedi?"

"Hmm, touché."

* * *

Sabrina has favorite and least favorite customers at Sacred Grounds; the guy with the twelve foot long coffee order, "Robin", definitely doesn't make the 'favorites' list. It is Thursday morning and too-early-for-this o'clock when he swaggers in, smug as he always is.

After rattling off his ridiculous order to her (how does he not get cavities?), he presses a platinum Titania & Co. credit card in her hand for her to swipe. His hand hovers over the tip jar for just a second before he leaves, winking.

Sabrina unfolds the conspicuous white paper in the jar, then scowls.

 _Call me._

* * *

 **a lovely guest suggested on 'my heart remembers you' that i do a thing with puck visiting sabrina at school. i hope this satisfies your needs!**

 **please leave a review if you enjoyed (or didn't)!**


	3. Chapter 3

The apocalypse is quiet on her Coruscant balcony.

Though her eyes are tightly shut, the Force sees for her: a droid scuffle in the southwestern sector, and chaos further north. Fire bursts into existence at the peak of the Jedi Temple. There is so much she sees, yet so much still beyond her periphery.

Queen Sabrina Grimm's eyes are her most valuable features. They see war. They foretell prophecies. They see everything in the seconds it takes for others to open their eyes.

Urban legends paint her in shades of invincible. And it is true, she sees everything—

—except heartbreak.

* * *

"Grimm, you keep a _diary_?"

Sabrina looks up briefly to toss the most withering of looks she can possibly muster at him. "We're all supposed to keep diaries, pea-brain. It's for cases."

"And writing about your life," Puck continues "What _do_ girls write about, anyway?" Before Sabrina can answer, he gasps. "You write about how hot you secretly think I am."

"Mhm," Sabrina says, "zero degrees Kelvin."

"Knew it," he said, before flexing his bicep and kissing it. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but only my mom's Mrs. Goodfellow."

"She can keep the title," Sabrina grumbles, erasing the last sentence.

* * *

"Son of Oberon," the man spits out. "Brat of Faerie, Leader of—"

"I know I'm great and all that," Puck interrupts, "but if you're going to kill me, could you hurry it up? I have some people to meet in the afterlife."

"You—"

The man falls to the ground before completing the expletive, and the enchanted ropes lashed to Puck's wrists fall to the ground.

The atomic blonde standing before him wears a smirk and black leather as she holds out one gloved hand to him.

"Thank me later," she says.

"I was doing _just fine_ without you."

* * *

 **disclaimer: these are all just things that pop into my mind but cannot string together...HOWEVER if you can spot the ideas that i like (like the star wars au!) then those themed drabbles will have some loose continuity. but otherwise, assume these are disjoint and unrelated to each other!**

 **as always, please review if you enjoyed! and leave a suggestion for future drabbles if you have one!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You gave me a _heart attack_ ," Sabrina whisper shouts, poking an upside down Puck in the forehead. "Why are you hanging from the roof?"

"You gotta see this," he says, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her out the window. He drags her unceremoniously to the rooftop, revealing clear, open skies broken only by the white circle of moon.

"Sky," Sabrina says, unimpressed.

"You need to stop worrying about college," Puck says. "I'm tired of listening to your bellyaching, so sit up here until you stop."

Sabrina huffs, but does as he commands.

"Hey," she says. "Thanks."

"Don't bother."

* * *

Everyone in the room jumps as Sabrina runs by them, rushing past in a whirlwind of rage and shiny pilot's armor. Commander Charming meets her glare with level eyes.

"Puck and I are drift compatible," she snarls. "We can take the _kaiju_!"

"This isn't about killing _kaijus_ ," Charming says. "It's about curbing your revenge. What's healthy for you."

Sabrina slams her fist on the table. "I'm your best fighter, and you won't let me pilot a Jaeger?"

" _No_."

"Let her go." Puck stands in the doorway, arms folded. "Charming, we _are_ drift compatible."

"I want her to come with me."

* * *

The boy frowns and sizes her up. "You're a lot uglier than the Bulbasaur I was looking for," he says frankly.

Sabrina snorts. "I've gotten three of them already. There's a Ninetales nearby and you're not it. I've been looking for _days_."

"I'll tell you what," the boy says. "Help me catch my Bulbasaur and in return, I won't sick my friends on you." At 'friends', he gestures to the floating cloud of lights above his head.

Sabrina looks at him warily and weighs her options. There's always the danger of kidnappings and other things, but for a Ninetales?

"Deal."

* * *

 **ahhhhh sorry for never updating at a constant pace but school is _killing_ me, particularly [redacted] calculus. also oakex, i DID remember your prompt, but it'll be in the next chapter.**

 **please leave a review if you enjoyed, and a suggestion if you have one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen is a sweet, innocent age.

It is the age when he bursts through the front door in a show of brazen teenage glory and yells his much-anticipated return from Moscow, drawing out an irate Sabrina from the room in which she was previously napping in. He places his hand by his head and draws a line across, indicating _hey, look how much taller I am than you, you're the size of a garden gnome!_ And Sabrina proves to him that her right hook is still functional, thanks for asking, and _yes,_ she can reach his face at this height.

* * *

Sixteen is an era of lofty highs and brutal lows.

In one year, they share scraps of stolen time in between working cases and deciphering magical code, three cups of coffee (cream, no sugar), and one kiss on the rafters during an asteroid shower. He shows her his broken kingdom and she her broken life after Granny's passing, and they find themselves together again, holding each other and crying into the midnight snow on top of Mount Taurus.

They are too scared to say 'I love you', but they know it—in their hands, in their eyes, in their souls.

* * *

Seventeen is a tender age for heartbreak.

Puck refuses to admit jealousy of Bradley, and Sabrina refuses to admit longing. Their stalemate ends, as usual, in front of the airport terminal the day before he leaves Ferryport Landing. Her eyes barely meet his as he says goodbye to Veronica and hugs Daphne.

When they reach their hotel in Nice, Jake finally speaks up and tells him to make peace with Sabrina. A dove atop a lamppost coos in agreement, but Puck refuses to take it as a sign.

In New York, Sabrina puts her pen to a blank journal page.

* * *

 **a/n: i know, i know, i've been mia for too long. but! as promised, i have finally found a way to incorporate the word 'dove' (the bird) for oakex. i know these drabbles actually all have a pattern for once, and the tragic backstory behind this is that my own love life has sucked lately, so i took it out on fictional characters.**

 **anyways y'all know the drill: review, please! especially because these drabbles are practice for writing college essays, i would super super super value your feedback on these!**


End file.
